clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/6
Here's my new talk page. My old one is at Archive:Barkjon talk 5. Be the first to post a message! family foce five.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they rockkkkkk................... I saw them live one week ago at parachute Christian miusc fesavil not spell ed right --Dannflow Talk! 02:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) it the biggest Christian miusc fesavil out side the u.s.... we rock im the first help!!!!!! 1. how to make templates?? can you teach me 2. is there a upcoming events place??? i have an event to give. club penguin is holding a puffle party feb. 20 ---------User:Sdas01 bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) THNX THNX 4 the welcome have a great day! - Rockstar399 puffles Feb. 13 puffles will rock on furniture. don't know what it means. Researching.-- User:Sdas01 Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! catalog new catalog friday ---- User:Sdas01 RE:Hi again Hey, Thanks, I'm trying to get to the top on top users, I've almost got as much as you! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 18:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Signature testing Barkjon 18:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Barkjon Complaints here! Barkjon Complaints here! 03:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) A-Kong award Barkjon, if you could unlock your page I will give you the award for the first three people to sign my talk page. Thanks.----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Talk 2 me! 19:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) WOF Do you think I should go on the WOF (Wall of Fame)? I've worked my hardest on the wiki! Sharkbate 00:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The Band Hey I was wondering, does the cp wiki band have practice anymore or not? I missed like 200 days lol ~~Bluehero~~ WOF I Think i deserve to get on The WOF. Plz may i, plz???? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Awards I have to awards for you! Oh... can I fix your page because I can't see all of the awards on the side. I'll fix it but if you think it's bad, rollback it or something! --Sharkbate 01:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! Whazzup!!!! (this is skater) --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 02:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop Purchase Sharkbate 03:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The A-Kong's secret page Yo Barkjon! I've put the Dark Blade here cos U found my secret page! I thought I hid it well! Here U go again! Medieval Party Wanna go to my Medieval Party? My last one turned to mush from that really mean penguin. So, wanna? Click here! --Sharkbate 18:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Want to vote for/against/neutral me as bureaucrat? Go here to do so!--[[User:Flystar55555|Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 23:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! For voting "For" for me! ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 00:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Your Message Cool message at the top of your user page lol ~~Bluehero~~ RE:Nope Ok. Do you think that, if you or TurtleShroom were to quit, would I be a good webmaster? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 09:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The Circle Well Barkjon, you have officially earned all of the awards that I, The A-Kong, currently have available. Here are the two I have to give you now: Image:Army_Award.png|This one, for joining The Circle... Image:A-Kong_reward2.png|And this. You actually earnt this ages ago. 3 Webmasters I know that having 3 webmasters would be a total disaster on this wiki. Yeah, if we were the size of Wikipedia, (which is 100,000,000 articles), it wouldn't matter if we had 3 Webmasters. I know I don't want a wiki that could have EVERYONE quit. I just want a wiki that I can be proud of. I, Sk8rbluscat (Steelers Fan11 now)would like to be a Webmaster, but I am going to wait until TurtleShroom says it is okay to promote someone as a Webmaster. At TurtleShroom's age (probably 16 now) it is now getting scary to have him on the Club Penguin Wiki. I still like him as a Webmaster, but it is now getting kinda-scary for him to play Club Penguin. Heck, at my age, (which is 11 years old) I am only going on Club Penguin just to get the new items. I wish I was a member sooo badly. I cannot do anythin as a nonmember. I think ya know my email address. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:19, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Probably Metalmanager would quit b4 TS quits. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Oh No! I think Crisis III has just hit the ! Sk8er and Sk8it have been fighting and now they both quit! The fight was huge and involved some threatening! I feel like I'm responsible! I don't even know why! You're a webmaster, what are we going to do?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] I think Crisis III hit the wiki! 23:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! What's up? W00T! -- My Talk 00:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Wow... what server are you on?????? -- My Talk 00:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i just feel my time is over on the CPW --Sk8itbot08 08:49, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Retro Party Sign Here now! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request How many votes do I need to get promoted? I have five at the moment under the for category, two against, one neutral. ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 00:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Edits I'm trying to reachthe top on top users, but, I don't mind how long it takes, I wont get mad XD. And it is getting hard ti edit, but, during this snow, I don't have to do much schoolwork 'coz I am in the snow a lot! And, something weird is happening, like right this second, whenever I edit and press "Save Page", it goes to "Internet Explorer Cannot display this page" automaticly. I have to press back and press it again, sometimes, it edits it without the save page even working, it's weird. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 19:03, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joinig the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Please help spread my army to other Wiki users! The Golden Guitar Request Um.... Whenever you sign the list, You get your Instrument you wanted Tempary. So, you already have the role of drums, Congrats, Though! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! W'a'zzup? Reply on my new wiki! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:23, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Not about me on club penguin, go there and find out what it ''really means! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining The Rock Ninjas Thank you, Barkjon, for joining the Rock Ninjas. I have a rollback request up, so have a look. Thanks for welcoming me etc.----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 17:31, 16 February 2009 (UTC) THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT! SK8ITBOT08 WAS HARASSING ME! OVER AND OVER CALLING ME NAMES! HERE IS A LIST! *STUPID *COPIER *LIAR *F*C*ER AND WAY MORE UNPLEASANT NAMES! WELL BARKJON, THIS IS GOOD-BYE! I HAVE QUIT BOTH CP AND CPW! YOURS ANGERLY, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Here Hey yall! Guess who's back! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) please join my new band! I've created my own band! It's called the "CP Supreme" and I'm recruiting members! One really important thing about my band: It does not include singers or dancers and all the songs are non-lyric and are remixes that can be found on Youtube! Sounds interesting? Well, visit my page for more details! --DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! Of course! Thanks for joining! Umm.... So I guess you aren't coming to my Random Party tomorrow! If you are, please sign here! I hope to see you there. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RANDOM PARTY NOW! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! (on map) IT'S PARTY TIME! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Nice edit Barkjon! I actually got freaked out when you first uploaded the photo! I went on Club Penguin to see for myself! BTW... two bad you're not aloud on YouTube! It has a lot of proof that I'm a beta! I can't show you on CP because I only wear it for my videos. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:21, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Funny |{}|!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''Talk To Me!]] 00:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Why?! Why did you delete the page I made called "Rumors"? You didn't even provide a reason! Please restore it! --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 03:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Awesome! Thanks! --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 00:28, 26 February 2009 (UTC) white puffles white puffles now in puffle round-up --- User:Sdas01 Hey! Why did you delete Club Penguin Wiki:Ω Sharkbate's Ban I was banned for 72 hours for dancing at the dock! The ban message said: A Moderator has banned your account! You said: Nothing. I'm banning you because I hate you! HACKERS!!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Wow... That was awkward eh? anyway, I think its all better now coz she said "i "heart" metal" so thats nice! -- 16:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) lol!! nice edit -- 16:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) award hey friend. Pingali Moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my good friends. Pingali Moi 16:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I think SBR09 should have been blocked, he said to metal "you have somthing wrong with you" and when metal blocked him, he put on his page "metalmanager killed me" and thats just morbid -- 09:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Groove It Go to the newest SBR09 Party with Billybob! Just sign! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) STORY Since I'm a writer, can I make chapter 1 and 2? I have some AWESOME ideas! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Story Since you made changes to the story before I finished editing, I had to delete it! Sorry man. Tell me if you like the 2 chapters I made! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Story Ok. You can use my penguin. Oh and I deleted all the redirects from names of users without User prefix that redirect to sharkbate's subpage...story...thing. --'Metalmanager The ' 10:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Our Story Sorry Barkjon. I was blocked because I made redirects! '''I DIDN'T KNOW WE WEREN'T ALOUD! NOBODY TOLD ME! THE WAY I GOT TOLD IS BY A BLOCK!' I can NOT continue with your book. I feel as if I don't belong here. Do you appose or approve of my stay? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE:How could you? Oh, so, because he's your friend means he can't be blocked? Look, he knows when not to make an article in the mainspace, and I'm sick of just..letting people off with it, if I'm going to be webmaster, I need things straight around here. Oh and can't he just come back when his bloxk ends? I didn't block him forever. -Metalmanager Since '''Since you're an awesome friend, I'M STAYING!' Did you like the chapters I made for Hacker Tracker? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) hack tracker can i be in it? --Gamgee 23:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) more upcoming events penguin oscars march 20 - april 9 ---User:Sdas01 RE:Bands Well, KJ-52's older work isn't like most rap. It has a softer feel to it. Audio Adrenaline is similar to Switchfoot, though.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''Talk To Me!]] 04:48, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Unblock Slow Poke Ok, I thought sharkbate was going to unblock him or I would've already done it. But if he gets hacked again we're gonna have to block him so he doesn't vandalise the entire wiki. ~~Bluehero~~ Everytime I try to unblock him an error message pops up and says he was unblocked already. ~~Bluehero~~ It's Time Please go on Shoutbox NOW! It's time for the skit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Well So you think I would be great bureaucrat? REALLY! Vercool keeps telling me that I should request but I'm afraid I'll get most no's. When I applied to become a sysop, I got my powers because of 1 vote! Vercool thinks I would be a great b-crat. Do you think TS thinks that too? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) PLEASE GO HERE AND VOTE NOW! I ALREADY HAVE 4 GOOD VOTES, 1 BAD, AND 1 NEUTRAL! VOTE FOR ME! PLEASE! THEN I WILL BE A BUREAUCRAT! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) W00T! Can you make me a bureaucrat now? I have 5 good votes, 1 bad, and 1 neutral. Is that good enough or.... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Don't you dare make him a bureaucrat. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 09:04, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Here's why you shouldn't make him one. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:38, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Yea I agree with metal. He needs to edit in mainspace a lot more. ~~Bluehero~~ Slow Poke Slow Poke insulted all of us on Shout Box and hacked Sharkbate. He is very dangerous and please ban him. Metalmanager tried but it didn't work. Now he will hack V-Rex or Metalmanager. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 21:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey barkjon if you get a message from sharkbae that has swears thats slowpoke to let you know Tails HELP!!!!!!!! HELP BARKJON SLOW POKE IS DOING STUFF TO PEOPLE'S PAGES AND IF SHARKBATE LEAVE YOU A BAD MEESAGE IT WAS REALLY SLOKEPOKE EVERYONE WANTS HIM BANED AND HE MADE FUNOF YOU SLOKE POKE CALLED YOU AND TURTLE SHROOM TURBUT SHROOM AND BARK CPAP SLOKE POKE SAID THAT TO YOU GET ON THE WIKI ASAP.--Patrickrocks09 22:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ! You lied to me. You said that if other people agreed then you would make me a bureaucrat. Now that someone told you not to, you listen to them. I was so excited and now I feel empty! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) =( I really wanted to be a bureaucrat so I could be respected more. I literally ran down stairs and told my little brother. We actually had cake. Now my parents are going to think I lied to them. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:01, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I did it! You said if I got one more good vote then you would make me a bureaucrat! I DID IT! PLEASE keep your promise! I BEG OF YOU! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:25, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Sharbate you also have three against votes and two of them are from admins. But you only have one admin for vote. That's not enough for a promotion. ~~Bluehero~~ BUT! Barkjon promised me! HE REALLY DID! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) That doesn't matter. He has to have the approval of the other admins first. ~~Bluehero~~ AHHH! YOU RUINED MY CHANCE! THANKS ALOT! MY PARENTS THINK I`M A LIAR NOW! YOU`RE NOT NICE! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? I was just saying that you can't get promoted yet, I wasn't trying to start a fight or anything. What's this have to do with your parents anyway? ~~Bluehero~~ Final Answer is NOW! Are you gonna make me a bureaucrat now? You promised me that if I got one more vote then you would make me one! Reply as fast as you can! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:13, 10 March 2009 (UTC) IF If you didn't trust me you didn't have to make me one. If others get mad at you then it's my fault for begging. I don't really deserve it but thanks anyway! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Sharkbate Ok, I get your point about it not really making a difference if he's one or not since he won't use his powers that much but what's the point of having promotion rules on the bureaucrats guide if no ones gonna follow them anyway? ~~Bluehero~~ Yea I guess you're right but it would help if the at least one bureaucrat would start using them so that the other ones would start doing it too. ~~Bluehero~~ Ok. And I guess I can live with sharkbate being a b-crat since it's not really that different than a sysop but next time I think you should make sure that the person edits in mainspace more. ~~Bluehero~~ Are Are you a bit mad about making me a bureaucrat? Anyway, I'll only use my "powers" when someone has a fair amount of edits and votes. Fair enough? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:54, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Well Well Barkjon, this is good-bye. STUPID METAL quit because you made me a bureaucrat! NOW HE IS SAYING FALSE STUFF ABOUT ME ON HIS PAGE! THIS is all my fault. I begged you to make me one and it ruined EVERYTHING! I will leave this wiki now! It was nice knowing you. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 11:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) SERIOUS PROBELEM!!!!!!!!!!! '''THREE' people have QUIT in the past 2 days!!! SK8ITBOT, SHARKBATE, AND METALMANAGER!!!!! THIS IS A SERIOUS PROBELEM!!! IF ONE MORE PERSON QUITS, THIS WIKI WILL BE IN CRISIS III !!!!!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?!?!?!? ---- PROOF: SK8ITBOT'S USER PAGE SHARKBATE'S USER PAGE METAL'S USER PAGE --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 17:59, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I've Quit Hi my good friend , I am quitting CP Wiki. I am working on a much bigger project now, a video game of Club Penguin. I also edit Club Penguin Extreme, my CP Cheats site so I will be busy with that as well. I have not edited in the past month or so, which is why I am quitting. You don't need me here. I will see you around , as you have always been my friend! I will still see you on CP though! Au revoir! -- Mikes Mic, AKA Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? 18:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RED ALERT THIS WIKI HAS ENTERED CRISIS III !!!!!!!!!!! REASONS: *SK8ITBOT HAS QUIT, SO HAS METAL, SHARKBATE, AND PINGU PENGUIN!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 18:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Ur a B-crat Awesome! I still don't think sharkbate should've been promoted though but as long as he follows the promotion laws I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to be a bureaucrat. I'm gonna go thank Metal now. ~~Bluehero~~ Yea, It has kinda thrown the wiki into chaos. I would hold of on the promotions for a while so things don't get even more chaotic. ~~Bluehero~~ Hello! I see you're online, so i'd like to talk to you! Hello! I see you're online, so i'd like to talk to you! But The thing is, the "Secret World" around me is what makes me feel sad. What I want to do is block the people who say the bad stuff about me. But if you told me what others say about me, they would call you a "rat" or a snitch.... but not if they don't find out. Please tell me if people talk about me and I'll block them. If someone like Bluehero or Metalmanager unbans them, I will block them again! Also, it isn't up to me, it's up to the CPW community to decide whether I stay or quit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The Untrusted Idiot 23:24, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Requests for Adminship What happened? You deleted the request for me to become a Rollback in the Requests for Adminship page! Why? Wait... did you promote me? The history says you voted for me, then deleted my request. Please tell me what happened. --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 00:34, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback? Did you promote me to a Rollback? Sharkbate said so, and my section in Requests for Adminship page was deleted by ''you. Please answer. --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 01:21, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ben's Secret Page! Woot! You got it! Yahoo!! Cool! Thanks! Ummm... just curious, are there any pages for tips/info about how to be a Rollback? --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 01:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Don't Worry YOU'RE NEVER.... JK! You're my friend no matter what! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) REALLY! Are you really? WOW! Thanks Barkjon. You're awesome to da max! You deserve this AWESOME award! YOU ROCK! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 03:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) YOU'RE COMPLETLY AWESOME! YOU ROCK MAN! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 03:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) But you don't think I rock, bark, do ya? Hmph, guess we can't be friends... ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 08:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request plz leave a comment at my sysop request! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Computer Art I mostly use MS Paint, but I sometimes use Macromedia Flash 8 Basic. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 14:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Just reminding you that my party is tomarrow! See here for more details! ~Teltu Award YOU HELPED US! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) PARTY MY PARTY HAS BEEN POSTPONED TO MARCH 15 ON VANILLA SAME TIME--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 18:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Party delayed My party starts on March 16th 11:00 AM (PST). --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 13:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Party delayed My party starts on March 16th 11:00 AM (PST). --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 13:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Streets of fun Sign here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) this is unfair!!!!!! why sk8rbluscat can be a sysop, bureaucrat and on the wall of fame with less than 200 edits? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 15:26, 15 March 2009 (UTC)